


in love

by orphan_account



Series: Love Happened [2]
Category: South Park
Genre: karen's in love guys, kenny is such a great brother
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-10-04 08:12:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 81
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10272155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: how do you know your in love?





	1. Karen

How do you know you're in love?


	2. Kenny

Do you get that feeling in your stomach, when you're around them? Like, you're nervous but it's ten thousand times worse, and you want to smile, and laugh, and cry all at once?


	3. Karen

Yes.

 

…….

 

Is that love?


	4. Kenny

Yeah, it is.


	5. Karen

What if I'm in love with a girl?


	6. Kenny

Then you're in love with a girl.


	7. Karen

What if she's my best friend?


	8. Kenny

Then she's your best friend.

You can't help how you feel.


	9. Karen

Thanks Kenny.


End file.
